This disclosure relates to an analog-to-digital (AD) conversion device that performs AD conversion by converting analog signals into digital signals.
It is inefficient to provide an AD converter for each of many analog signal inputs in a case of performing AD conversion by converting the many analog signals into digital signals. As such, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-303575 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration to perform AD conversion by assigning one AD converter to two or more analog signal inputs while selecting the analog signal inputs from one to another.